


When Will You Realize?

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You and Poe have been friends in the Resistance for what felt like forever but the war takes it's toll on you and leaving seems to be the best option. Poe convinces you otherwise.





	When Will You Realize?

**Author's Note:**

> This lil blurb is based off of Billy Joel's song "Vienna Waits For You" because it's so appropriate for Poe it's ridiculous and now I can't listen to it without thinking of him and neither will you. Also, try ripping the "surprise kiss" trope from my cold, dead hands, I dare you.

“(Y/N), where do you think you’re going?” Poe grabbed your arm firmly enough to turn you around but not enough to hurt you.  
“Away, I don’t know, but I can’t be here.” You ripped your arm from his grasp and turned around, heart dropping to your stomach.  
“Wait, hold on- can you just tell me what’s wrong?” He stepped in front of you and wouldn’t let you pass. “Can you just look at me?” He asked with sincere concern.  
You met his stare but only for a moment because it hurt too much to look any longer. You and Poe had been friends since you were both children and only when you joined the Resistance did you develop feelings for him; feelings that you knew he didn’t share ever since he had rejected you a year prior. It wasn’t the reason you were leaving but it sure did help. “Poe, I can’t stay anymore. There’s no hope left for us. We were supposed to have liberated the galaxy by now but we just can’t.” You started to cry at your own words. You hated crying in front of people but you really hated crying in front of Poe. He always supported you but you got so embarrassed. “It’s over”.  
“Slow down, (Y/N), it’s not over yet. It’s not even halfway through, I promise. You just have to trust me.”  
“I did trust you, Poe but come on” You finally looked him in the eye. “I’m not a fool. I’ve seen the truth and I’m terrified”  
“If you’re so smart, why are you so afraid?” Poe pulled you into one of his famous hugs but it was just about the last thing you wanted. He still smelled like fuel and citrus- the same way he had always smelled. “You’re gonna overwhelm yourself if you stay so negative. Just slow down, you’re getting ahead of yourself.”  
“What if you’re wrong?” You leaned into his chest and he squeezed you closer. “Why can’t we just let them win? We’ve been through enough.”  
“Hey, don’t say stuff like that.” Poe pulled you away to see your face but kept you in his embrace, scared of what might happen if he let go. “Look, (Y/N) we knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this. We had dreams and they didn’t all come true but that doesn’t mean we should give up. We’re doing the right thing.” He kissed the top of your head and even after repressing your feelings for him for so long, you felt butterflies in your stomach.  
“I don’t know if I can take it anymore” You looked at your feet, avoiding his eyes again.  
“Yeah, me neither” He said with a chuckle and you looked up to ask him what he meant, Poe pressed his lips onto yours. After a brief hesitation, you melted into his kiss and ran your hands up his neck into his hair. Poe moaned when you tugged on his curls and put his hands on your waist. You realized you were very much alive and not in heaven when you pulled away for air, unfortunately.  
“That wasn’t fair” You pouted.  
“Saying no to you last year when I didn’t want to wasn’t fair either but I it happened anyway.” Poe smirked at you.  
“Then why did you do it?”  
He shrugged. “I didn’t want you to have to bury your boyfriend. Maybe if I said no, you would be able to cope easier but we’re alive, now and we might as well live.” He leaned in to kiss you again but you backed up.  
“That’s ridiculously lame, Dameron. You don’t get to make decisions about my emotions for me. And if I find out this was all a lie to get me to stay, I will dye your flight suits black and spray paint Deathstars on all of them” You threatened and Poe shuddered.  
“Noooo (Y/N) it’s nothing like that, I'm seriously into you. Please don’t ever say that again, it’s going to haunt me forever.” He begged as his face went pale.  
“I got my eye on you, Captain” You teased. Poe rolled his eyes at the title that he hated so much.  
“So, you’ll stay?”  
“Yeah, I’ll stay” You said. He picked up your bag of belongings you dropped on the floor and began walking back to your barracks with your hand in his.


End file.
